


Fluff

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [20]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Who knew a little sugar could actually spice things up a bit?





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ Now Playing: 
> 
> Taemin- Thirsty ♪
> 
> The title of the chapter may be a little deceiving.

Now they found themselves in a sticky situation.

Literally.

“Daniel, I could kill you.”

 

* * *

 

“Honeys, I’m home!”

Daniel entered the dorm with all the ease of a man who actually paid bills there. (Tuition bill that is.)

“Oh, are we in a polyamorous relationship now? Let me call Sewoon, wait.”

Jaehwan stopped strumming his guitar to pull out his phone from his back pocket jokingly. Daniel was tickled, all the amusement apparent in his scrunched-up face. He pulled a chair from the kitchen table and straddled it backwards.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Working on a song. You wouldn’t happen to have any inspirational words to input as lyrics, would you?”

Daniel pressed his lips together in thought. “Cats are the window to the soul.”

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he’s useless.” He said nodding in unison with Jaehwan.

“Hey! I’ll have you know researchers have confirmed that-”

“Great. Fantastic. Can we have this cat argument another time? Thanks.” Sungwoon said snarkily, silencing his boyfriend to prevent his mundane lecture on the “world’s best pet.” It wasn’t the first or second time he’d heard it.

Daniel closed his mouth with every intention of continuing his speech later. He sat watching the two vocalists test out lyrics while simultaneously trying to out sing each other. It was very amusing, to say the least, to see Sungwoon’s competitive side come to head. He’d only ever heard him trash talk Jaehwan behind his back, never to his face. To be honest, it kind of turned Daniel on but now wasn’t the time for those thoughts. He would save them for later; which reminded him of the purchase he had made on a whim earlier that afternoon. He unzipped his bag and peeked inside, smiling childishly, waiting for the right opportunity to show Sungwoon.

Eventually, Sungwoon and Jaehwan called it quits for the day; having scratched up their throats like the amateurs they supposedly weren’t.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Sungwoon tested his vocal cords. “We’ll continue this another day.” He said with all the authority of being the oldest in the room.

Daniel grinned, totally enjoying this side of his man. He couldn’t hold back his sly expression when Sungwoon walked up to him. With just one look at the dancer’s devious smile Sungwoon knew something was up.

“Alright. What is it? You look like you have the world’s biggest secret to tell.”

Daniel made a big show of looking around the room before unzipping the top of his bag for Sungwoon to look in. Sungwoon furrowed his brows and dipped his head in mild curiosity.

It was a jar of marshmallow fluff.

He looked back up at Daniel with the left side of his face pulled up in question. “Why do you… have…” Analyzing the smirk and squinted eyes on Daniel’s face, he answered his own question. He rolled his lips into his mouth and rolled them back out with a pop. “I don’t suppose that’s for baking purposes, is it?”

Daniel hummed. “There’s other things I’d rather use it for. Other things I’d like to taste.”

Sungwoon broke out into a chesire-like grin, pleasantly surprised by the turn of events. They stood smirking at each other in secret until Jaehwan wandered back into the room.

“Jaehwan, where is everybody else?” Everybody else being Jisung and Minhyun who were currently missing from the dorm. (And Sungwoon was trying to keep it that way.)

“Not here.” The younger answered with lack of interest.

Sungwoon’s face fell in exasperation. “I see that, you ding dong. Do you know exactly where they are?” His patience level was dangerously low.

“I’m not their keeper, hyung.” He said picking up his guitar. Sungwoon leveled him with a hard stare. “They’ll probably be back at night.” Sungwoon nodded firmly, accepting that as a good enough response. “If you’re asking this for the reason I think you are, keep it down. We all live here.” Jaehwan muttered and retreated to his sanctuary. “Animals.”

Sungwoon waited for the door to close completely and turned to Daniel. “Guess we have to make this fast.”

**+++**

As soon as Sungwoon stepped foot into his room, Daniel launched him onto the bed, wasting no time in attacking him with his lips.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” He twisted his head sharply to the right. “You have to take a shower, buddy.” He laid his palm on Daniel’s chest. “You’ve been dancing all day. I’m not tasting your sweat.”

“Well then you need one too.” Daniel threw back, stepping off the bed and crossing his arms. “Care to join me?”

Sungwoon contemplated for a second but really if they were in a hurry there was no time for separate showers. (And did he want to pass on seeing wet Daniel today? The answer: no.)

“Get a towel” was all he said before dashing into the bathroom first. They showered fairly quickly, not too much funny business went on behind the curtain. Although, if their lips found each other or there was some neck kissing (Daniel) or some light shoulder biting (Sungwoon) or some ass cheek fondling (both), no one heard their sighs beyond the water stream.

In nothing but their tight underwear, they cautiously ran back to the room and immediately made themselves comfortable. Sungwoon straddled Daniel’s lap, leaning down with a half smirk to nuzzle his jaw with his nose. He left short pecks trailing towards his ear and bit the lobe letting the warm breath of his sigh rake a shiver through Daniel’s lean body. He mouthed down the column of his neck, finding the sensitive spot above his collarbone, licking once before latching his lips to the area and sucking a deep burgundy bruise into the skin. Daniel gripped the older’s hips, squeezing the soft skin there when Sungwoon kissed the fresh mark on his neck. He turned his head, pulling Sungwoon’s lips to his. With mouths still connected, Sungwoon was pushed into the softness of his comforter, Daniel’s wide body blanketing him. He threaded his fingers through the back of Daniel’s head, pressing him closer and opening his mouth to welcome the dancer’s tongue with his own.

Daniel leaned away from the bed, reaching for the jar of fluff hidden in his bag thrown carelessly on the floor. Uncapping it, he sat back down on the bed, bracketing Sungwoon’s thighs with his knees. He scooped the fluff out and pressed his index finger and thumb together, wiggling his eyebrows. Sungwoon grinned and opened his mouth in a silent command. Daniel reached his thumb closer and playfully ran it down the older’s lips, snagging his thick bottom lip. Sungwoon cleaned off his lips with a swipe of his tongue and Daniel began decorating his chest with marshmallow fluff designs. Various clouds, careful stripes across his nipples, and ‘Kang Daniel MINE’ written almost illegibly on his belly due to his squirms of ticklishness.

Admiring his first-grade level work, Daniel smiled and crawled up Sungwoon’s body, ducking down to lick up a fluff cloud before sharing the sweetness with Sungwoon who sucked on his tongue. Daniel firmly kissed his mouth, an exhale escaping through his nose and dug his hips into Sungwoon’s; both moaning softly. Attempting to multitask, Daniel leaned on his left forearm, lips not leaving Sungwoon’s, and reached down to slide off his own briefs. Determined to not break the heated make out session, he wobbled on his forearm trying to keep balance as he lifted his right leg to slide the brief passed his knee.

Just as he was in a one-armed plank position and had almost successfully removed his underwear the doorknob rattled and Sungwoon jumped, gasping into Daniel’s mouth, effectively startling him and knocking him off balance. He dropped onto Sungwoon’s chest smearing the fluff between their bodies.

Sungwoon groaned with the impact of Daniel’s heavier body crashing into his and heard a knock at the door. They had been so into it that neither heard when Jisung and Minhyun returned to the dorm; completely missing Minhyun’s “I’m going to take a nap.” 

Which was how they found themselves in their current predicament.

Sungwoon looked down at their now white chests in horror. “Daniel, I could kill you.” He hissed.   

“You scared me!” Daniel answered, his eyes wide and nervous. 

With the force of Daniel smacking into him Sungwoon knew some of the fluff had splattered onto the bed. Just imagining sleeping in the sticky mess after they had showered irked him. He pushed Daniel away by his shoulders and instructed him to tell Minhyun to give them half an hour.

With fluff sticking to his abs and a strong erection, Daniel fixed his underwear and awkwardly waddled to the door, unlocking it and peeking around it while Sungwoon covered himself with the blanket making sure it didn’t touch his chest or stomach.

“Hey hyung. Uh. Do you mind giving us half an hour?” He breathed out a flustered chuckle.

Minhyun sighed and muttered, “I hate you guys.” And louder for Sungwoon to hear he said, “Hyung, you’re a bad roommate.”

For an instant, Sungwoon felt a little bad and he told himself he’d have to make it up to Minhyun some other day, but for now, it bought him some time to clean up.

Daniel came back over to him and perched on the side of the bed waiting for Sungwoon’s next move.

“We won’t be doing this again.” He started, and tried to throw the blanket to the side to get up from the bed, ignoring Daniel’s sad face.

“Wait, wait!” Daniel eagerly pushed him back down and climbed on top of him with the blanket over his shoulders. “Let’s at least finish this then. Thirty minutes is enough. The cleanup part is the most fun.” He smirked mischievously, slowly licking down the older’s torso, making sure to stop at his belly button to lap up the marshmallow there and dug his fingers into the jar of fluff while tugging on Sungwoon’s briefs with his teeth.

Sungwoon wiggled out of his boxer briefs with a small laugh, not able to say no, and shook his head as the younger sized him up and licked his lips. Daniel trailed a clean finger down the inside of Sungwoon’s milky thighs and his junior twitched in anticipation. The younger coated Sungwoon’s length in the sweet confection and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking each one clean as the other viewed him with increasingly drowsy features.

Pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, Sungwoon’s jaw hung open as Daniel disappeared beneath the blanket, putting something else in his hot mouth to lick clean.

_Thirty minutes be damned._

 

* * *

 

**_Epilogue:_ ** _Morning Woes_

Sungwoon half limped into the kitchen with his hand down the back of his pants. His hair was disheveled, and his face was bloated.

“What’s for breakfast?” He asked, scratching his ass.

Hyungseob snatched his container of homemade kimchi and rice and strode past him with a disgusted glare.

Sungwoon’s forehead wrinkled in surprise. “What crawled up your ass and died?” He muttered.

Taehyun exited the bathroom next, flipping his towel over his shoulder.

“Morning.” Sungwoon tried again.

Taehyun rose his eyebrows in a shady greeting and poured himself a glass of orange juice, retreating to his shared room with Hyungseob.

Sungwoon rubbed the back of his messy head. “Did I do something wrong?”

Daniel came out then, stretching his arms to the ceiling; his pajama bottoms exposing his v line. Sungwoon turned to him concerned and Daniel grabbed his face in the palm of his hand, pressing a short kiss to the side of his head.

“You woke up before me.” He said lazily.

“Daniel, are your roommates mad at me?”

The dancer responded indifferently. “Why would they be?”

“I don’t know. They’re a little.... unresponsive this morning.”

Daniel shrugged not thinking much of it. “Don’t worry about it. Whatever it is it’s probably not your fault.”

Sungwoon still felt unsure but shrugged it off too. “I’m hungry.” He said huddling close to the taller man.

In response, Daniel slid the bagged bread to him and pointed to the butter.

Sungwoon frowned. “Make me something.”

Seongwoo came out of Taehyun’s room with a hand pressed to his back and dark circles marring his thin face.

“No.”

“Why?” Sungwoon whined.

“I’m not your dad. Make it yourself.”

Seongwoo cleared his throat. “That’s not what the whole damn dorm heard last night.”

Silence. Dead silence slipped into the room along with an ice-cold bucket of water down Sungwoon’s back.

“You said they weren’t going to be here!” He hissed at Daniel murderously, his face coloring every shade of red.

“That’s what they told me!”

Sungwoon pounded his fists into whatever area of Daniel’s body was unblocked.

He’d show them who the _real_ daddy was.

 

 

 


End file.
